<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Young, The Old (skeleton, beta) by EleanorSmith</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25610002">The Young, The Old (skeleton, beta)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EleanorSmith/pseuds/EleanorSmith'>EleanorSmith</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age: Inquisition</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BAM niche category filled, Old Lady Inquisitor, Original Characters - Freeform, i've seen a lot of kid-fics but not any elderly fics, mage inquisitor, sort of kid-fic, will add tags and characters as needed, you're welcome a03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:34:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,897</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25610002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EleanorSmith/pseuds/EleanorSmith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a certain age, the weight of the world is lifted off weary shoulders.</p><p>Thrust into the chaos, a heavier weight now stills an old heart.</p><p>The many eyes of the young pleading for help, answers, and truth.</p><p>A small hand clutching a gnarled finger as the world threatens to be swallowed whole.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Young, The Old (skeleton, beta)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i've been reading a lot of kid-fics and haven't had much luck writing any, but then was like "yo hey what about an old lady? old ladies are cool as heck! and it gets me out of having to write that garbage star wars fic i have not found inspiration for in over a week when i was half starved!"</p><p>so here ya go.  old lady inquisitor getting sick of this whole "thedas constantly in chaos" bullshit.  she'll whack the breach with her cane until puckers up and disappears</p><p>also, proofing is for the weak</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leliana's scout claimed two survivors stepped from the Breach, rather breathlessly.  He had dashed the entire way to forewarn Cassandra and the other woman about the arrival.  Sparse detail was given between gasps of air: an elderly woman curled around a young girl had been unceremoniously dropped from the gash in the sky, another woman seen in the Fade just behind them, a mysterious looking wound in magical nature on the older woman's hand.</p><p>Cassandra was angry and in mourning and looking for someone to blame.  Hundreds were dead from the explosion, including the Most Holy.  Justinia...</p><p>A bout of tight pain in her chest as her eyes burned with tears.  This would not do, not now.  Not when so much was at stake.  She would mourn completely later.  Right now, it was her job as Seeker to find the truth.</p><p>Which was now becoming something she was unsure she actually wanted as both her and Leliana recognized the forms being brought in.</p><p>The smaller of the two was Justinia's personal runner, an elven girl the Divine had insisted on having around after catching her stealing at the temple not even two months prior.  She was no older than ten and was a quiet thing, often ducking out of the way and weaving the crowds on whatever errand Justinia had sent her on.</p><p>When the scout carrying her turned to the dungeon, Leliana spoke up. </p><p>"Ah, perhaps the survivors should be taken to Adan to make sure they have no lasting wounds?" It was not a suggestion, and the scout nodded, barking an order to take their charges to Adan's cabin.</p><p>It was not until they both arrived at said cabin that Cassandra got a good glimpse of the second survivor, another familiar face.  And elderly woman named Quail, a Hedge mage--apostate--that had arrived at the Temple of Sacred Ashes almost as soon as Justinia had.  Leliana had confided that she almost suspected Justinia had called on her, but the extent of their relationship was widely unknown.</p><p>Quail was older than Justinia by almost a decade and was often seen threading the crowds, making conversation or listening.  She was a kind woman, often helping those who did not have enough food or blankets and breaking up fights between the Templars and Mages before things had gotten out of hand.  Cassandra had actually spoken to the woman to thank her for a particularly nasty spat between a young man and older woman that essentially ended up with them both in tears and looking ashamed.</p><p>When she was not among the masses, she was by Justinia's side as often as Cassandra and Leliana were.  Justinia often joked about their time together as a 'knitting circle of old crones'.</p><p>Now, this kindly old woman bore a mark on her hand as virulent as the rip in the sky, and though Cassandra was suspicious, she doubted such a woman could even create such a disaster without dying in the process.  Something was amiss.</p><p>The apostate elf--Solas--had been sought out to bring his opinion on the matter of the mark.  He seemed practical and his theories seemed to be better than the apocalypse nonsense that the Chantry seemed keen on crying about.</p><p>"I can do something to stabilize this...mark until she is awake, but it is killing her.  I believe it has a connection to the Breach and could close it, should she be brought back to the Temple."</p><p>That was at least something to mull on, at least.  Cassandra thanked him and curtly demanded he watch her progress and health, before eyeing the small elf on the other bed.</p><p>"And the girl? Is she...well?" The Seeker was at a loss for words.</p><p>Adan spoke up.  "I haven't found any injuries, internal or otherwise.  I'm guessing--" He glanced at Solas.  "--just coming out of the Fade as she did, even for someone so young, might have induced shock enough that she'll be out for a little while.  Hours or days, at most." The healer stated, Solas voicing an agreement as he tended to Quail.</p><p>"Will you be throwing them in the dungeon?" Solas asked suddenly.  "I realize they are suspect in the mass murder of hundreds."</p><p>That gave Cassandra pause.  "We will see.  Send word if anything changes."</p><p>"Of course, Lady Seeker."</p><p>It didn't take long.  After an hour, someone had attempted to assassinate Quail.  After deliberation with Cullen, setting Solas and Adan up in the dungeon with the survivors seemed safer than in the cabin where the angry and mourning of Haven could try to burn them alive.</p><p>---</p><p>Three days passed before a runner came for her.  Both Quail and the girl were awake, and Cassandra's grief bubbled into her throat.  She wanted answers.  Her intent was to intimidate, to angrily demand her answers about what happened at the Conclave, but stopped short with an aged voice echoing up the stairwell.</p><p>"Penela, dear, stop squirming for Solas.  He's just making sure you're okay." Chided the elderly woman's voice, more worn than normal.</p><p>"It feels like pins and needles!" Came a child's voice--the girl's, Penela's.</p><p>"Only because you squirm, dear," Came the chuckled reply.  "Close your eyes and take a deep breath."</p><p>An exaggerated breath in, then a moment later, "There we go, Penela.  You are free from my 'pins and needles'." Solas voice was amused.  Quail's voice was quiet for a moment before the girl gave a huff.</p><p>"Thank you, hahren." Came the grudging reply, earning a laugh from the man.</p><p>"You are welcome, da'len."</p><p>Cassandra carefully pushed open the door, feeling slightly ashamed that she was interrupting, but knowing what she must do was necessary.</p><p>"The Lady Seeker returns," Solas stated, his face neutral but his lips thin, knowing full well what she was about to do.  "With Sister Leliana as well.  I shall take my leave to the field and join the rest." He bowed to them both and left.</p><p>Cassandra's eyes met with Quail's own grey ones as the woman settled the girl onto her lap, running a hand through mussed hair.</p><p>"I should feel privileged, I believe, having a nice warm bed in a dungeon," She started, voice tight.  Cassandra was silent, searching for words.  "Is it as bad as Solas said? Is the Temple gone? Is Justinia...?" She trailed off as her voice hitched slightly, a harsh noise that made even Leliana flinch a bit from the corner of her eye.</p><p>"She is dead," Cassandra started carefully and watched Quail's shoulders sag, Penela looking up at the woman with concern.  Quail only smiled sadly at the girl.  "The Temple is gone, hundreds are dead.  The Breach threatens to swallow the sky." Her voice was dry.</p><p>"Many are accusing you of foul play because of the mark on your hand." Leliana added helpfully, and Quail huffed as she gazed down at the damning magic.</p><p>"What happened? Why are you and the girl the only survivors?" Cassandra's hands clenched and unclenched, her sorrow bleeding through her arms.</p><p>Quail's face went stoic, her eyes distant.  "I cannot recall.  What I remember was escorting Penela to Justinia after she was being harangued by some Templars," A sharp noise came from the elven girl, and Quail steadied the girl's shoulders.  "Nothing until waking up here.  I would have chalked it up to old age, but Penela does not recall anything either."</p><p>Cassandra chewed on that information before jumping in surprise when Quail hissed, her good hand gripping the marked one as it flared.  After a moment, the magic died down and Quail's face was knitted with several emotions.</p><p>"Nan?" Penela asked slowly, and Quail gave her a small, thin smile.</p><p>"I am okay for now, dear," And the old woman actually huffed.  "Here I thought arthritis and gout were the most painful things in my wizened age."</p><p>Cassandra watched Leliana cover her smile with a hand.</p><p>"Can you make her better?" Cassandra gazed at the elven girl, who flinched back a bit.  There was pleading in her eyes, pain.</p><p>"Oh, Penela," Quail puffed, straightening her ruffled tunic.  "You think too much of a old hag like me.  We should be asking what we can do to help them, seeing as we're the ones in prison." Her smile was tight.</p><p>"But we didn't do anything wrong!" The girl protested and a dry laugh loosed from the older woman.</p><p>"I know, dear, but other people don't know that," She looked up to Cassandra.  "I should see this Breach.  If this magic can help close such a thing, I will weather a journey up to the Temple to try."</p><p>And that was that.  They helped Quail to her feet and guided her from the dungeon to the cold that was Haven.  Leliana laughed outright before leaving when the older woman complained about the cold and her knobby knees, earning her one of the most sincerest insincere glares Cassandra had seen on an old lady.</p><p>There were two problems, though.  The first was Penela, who was rather attached to Quail and refused to leave her side.  After much coercing, she promised Quail to be good and to help the cook in the kitchen, being led away by one of Cullen's soldiers.</p><p>The second was the crowd, and for those who weren't looking for blood were conflicted.  An angry young man actually had the gall to throw a stone at Quail, which Cassandra managed to block.  Another young man punched the assailant and soon a small riot occurred, soldiers rushing to break up the quarrel.</p><p>These people wanted someone to blame, but knew the old lady who was nothing but kind to all.  This sort of confusion would lead to division and Cassandra wanted to sort the situation as quickly as possible.</p><p>To her benefit, Quail was stoic and said nothing until they were well away from Haven.</p><p>"They are angry and in despair," Her old voice sounded weary beyond her age.  "Without Justinia, they have lost their way.  So much death and loss has blinded them," Cassandra was without words again as Quail gazed at her hand.  "Perhaps martyrdom might soothe them.  A path I once wished to take, a long time ago, but not now," She gazed to the Seeker with a tight smile to Cassandra's jarred expression.  "Oh, come now, Cassandra, I am old, not stupid.  I know this mark is killing me.  Even if Solas had not said as much, I am a mage.  I know magic beyond my control."</p><p>"I am sorry." Cassandra said slowly, earning her a thoughtful hum as they trekked on.</p><p>---</p><p>The old woman was surprisingly in shape, managing to keep up with her, even after the bridge collapsed.  What had really surprised Cassandra was her ability to cast with a staff as a focus when a demon rounded on her.</p><p>"I was not aware a mage could cast without a weapon." She said slowly.  She was slightly aware--several mages had used a self-heating spell on themselves and others at Haven to keep warm.</p><p>Quail laughed, steadying herself on a rock.  "It is a reckless necessity when a focusing point is not available.  Becomes useful when fending off a bear that has snapped your staff in half." She said breathlessly.</p><p>Something had seemed off since Quail had been brought to Haven, as if part of her was missing.  That is when Cassandra realized the woman no longer had the gnarled walking cane she was never seen without.  She scanned the area and found a staff half buried in the snow and handed it to her, eliciting another laugh.</p><p>"Not my first choice, but it is much appreciated.  My old knees have been giving me attitude since the drop," She leaned heavily on the staff as one hand lightly cast over said knees, blue magic seeping through her robe.  Her eyes gazed up to Cassandra and frowned. "Bend your head.  You have a cut, dear."</p><p>Cassandra did what she was told without second thought as the healing magic mended the graze on her face.  Her insides clenched at her indiscretion and Quail snorted at the sudden stiffness in her escort's posture.</p><p>"Far be it from me to tell you what to do, but if you do not listen to me, I will grouse over you until it is unbearable," She grinned.  "It is the way of old women.  Justinia would have said as much, too."</p><p>That, at least, made her feel a little better as she guided them to the sounds of fighting.</p><p>---</p><p>The rift was closed and Quail examined her mark carefully.</p><p>"I don't suppose this can mend my joints like it mends these rifts?" She asked sidelong at Solas, who barked a laugh.  Cassandra found herself smiling, too, until she caught Varric looking at her.  Her face fell into a scowl again and he grinned devilishly at her.</p><p>"If that were the case, I'm sure there would be no stopping you from bending the world to your will." Was Solas' response, and he was met with a laugh.</p><p>"Oh, you're a charmer, you are! And here I thought the only thing to worry about was Cassandra's face getting stuck with that scowl on it! I'll have to keep my knickers in check, as well!" Solas' ears went a deep shade of red with an abashed smile and Varric laughed wholeheartedly as the elderly woman cackled.  Cackled!</p><p>"If I may, my lady?" Varric offered loudly at his approach, and Quail turned, her grin suddenly softer.</p><p>"Still my heart! Ser Tethras? You're still hanging around these parts? Have you not learned to stay out of trouble?" She met him halfway and he gently grabbed her hand, kissing her knuckles.</p><p>"Had I known you were still alive, Lady Quail, I would have rushed to your side in an instant!" He said with a charming smile, and she chuckled.  If matters weren't so pressing, she would have appreciated how romantic the scene was.  Her face heated from the thought before gazing at the Breach, steeling her resolve.</p><p>"We need to keep moving." Cassandra said, still a bit flustered.  She did not argue when Varric tagged along, apparently catching up with Quail.  It was an association she was not aware of and made a mental note for Leliana to do some research.</p><p>---</p><p>The elderly woman had cowed Roderick into silence, actually chastising him for his behavior before emphasizing with him.  Justinia had been one of her closest friends and confidants, and gave him the promise of fixing what she could with the best of her ability.  He had seemed satisfied and harried at this, but made no more accusations of the old woman.</p><p>Then they ran into Cullen and that had been interesting.</p><p>He seemed to freeze at her approach, like a boy caught being out after curfew, and she treated him as such, scolding him for not being more careful and she saw his limp and sit down and she would tend to it.  He had started to protest but the look she gave him made his jaw click audibly shut.</p><p>Cassandra only caught snippets of their conversation as Quail healed his legs, and she was keeping purposely hushed.  But Cullen's expression and sudden pallid complexion gave her room to pause.  Quail's huff could be heard as her hands touched his temples and her magic pooled over him.  He sagged a bit in relief.  The old woman knew of his lyrium withdrawal.</p><p>He stood after a moment, thanking her tersely before she stopped him with just the tone of her voice.</p><p>"I will not take no as an answer, Ser Cullen.  I will help you with this and you will come and see me when you cannot handle this on your own." Her words were tight and authoritative and he nodded tensely before returning to his men.</p><p>Varric snorted, and Cassandra's gaze fell onto him.  "She hasn't changed much."</p><p>"How do you know her?" She asked, and he shrugged.</p><p>"Quail traveled a lot up until two years ago.  She made a lot of stops in Kirkwall, helping smuggle out mages and the small people who were swept under the rug." He checked his crossbow, tightening a screw.</p><p>"You did not mention her in your tale." She said accusingly.</p><p>"She isn't important to Hawke's story, Seeker.  She's nothing but gratuitous fluff and filler for an action tale, and no one wants to read that," Cassandra was about to argue when he spoke again.  "Besides, she was being hunted down.  The least I could do was keep her safe."</p><p>"Hunted?" Cassandra was startled by that.</p><p>"She's been a wanted apostate her entire life, Seeker.  Your mage-killers had been hot on her heels until Justinia." His lips were a fine line.</p><p>That was something else to think on and to add to a list of things she needed Leliana to look into.</p><p>---</p><p>"This is that red shit your bastard of a brother died to." It was not a question, and the only conversation any of them had since entering the ruins.  Twisted corpses and burnt, open halls were all that remained of the once proud temple.  That, and the green rip in the sky.</p><p>"Why's it here?" Varric's response was unsettling in tone.  Cassandra noted it was fear.  Varric was afraid of this lyrium, and with good reason.  If it had been dredged up from the explosion, things could be more complicated than any of them realized.</p><p>---</p><p>Cassandra sat by her bedside, changing the wet cloth every hour she was there.  This woman was willing to sacrifice herself to save the world.  She had been willing to sacrifice herself to save Justinia.</p><p>"Most Holy!" Penela's voice had cried in the vision.</p><p>"Let her go!" Quail's voice, alarmed.</p><p>"Kill them." The deep voice ordered.</p><p>A crackling of powerful magic--an actual battle had occurred to save Justinia's life.  It had ended just as quickly.</p><p>"Penela! Don't touch that!" Whatever the dark figure had dropped, Penela had reached for, unawares of the consequences.  Quail had the sense and foresight to know it was magic and dangerous and had lunged to grab it from the girl.</p><p>And that's where they stood.  A powerful artifact had branded itself on Quail and because of her proximity to Penela, it was the reason the two of them had lived.  In her heart, Cassandra knew that if Quail could have saved Justinia, she would have.  The two had been close, close enough that Quail had thrown her most powerful spells at the offending party in an attempt to save her.</p><p>A whimper came from her side, and Penela stood there, watching Quail with fixed eyes.</p><p>"Penela?" Cassandra said as gently as she could.  The girl looked up at her.  "Please, bring me a fresh bowl of water and cloth.  When you come back, I would like you to eat and get some rest."</p><p>The protest was already on her face before she spoke.  "But--"</p><p>"--I will be here to watch over her until someone relieves me.  I promise." Cassandra tried to sound reassuring.  It must have worked, and the girl bobbed her head, grabbing the bowl and cloth and hastily leaving the room.</p><p>"You do not need to do this, Seeker." Came Solas' voice, and she turned to him.</p><p>"I want to." She said simply, and he left it at that.</p><p>"Such an intriguing woman," He mused.  "I have met few like her, even fewer with her magical prowess.  Her hardships must have been great to weave magic like she does."</p><p>That brought back her conversation with Quail after they had fallen.</p><p>"She can focus her magic without a staff," She said suddenly, and Solas' eyebrows raised in surprise.  "I know mages can perform small feats without a focus, but she...she had flung a very dangerous fireball at a demon.  Just from her palms."</p><p>"Truly?" Solas asked, and she nodded.  "Interesting."  He seemed to lose himself in his thoughts.</p><p>---</p><p>Penela had fallen asleep on a pew and a Chantry Sister had begged Cassandra to collect her.</p><p>The girl was snoring quietly, her hand clutched to her chest tightly.  As Cassandra tried to carefully lift her without waking her--difficult to do, since she had yet to change out of her armor--she noticed a shift where Penela's hand clutched tightly to her chest.</p><p>Beads.  Prayer beads.  More specifically, Justinia's prayer beds.  Cassandra almost dropped the girl with a gasping sob.  Penela shifted awake and she inwardly cursed at herself.</p><p>"Sorry." She stuttered to the girl as she carried her out of the Chantry.</p><p>"Where are we going?" Was Penela's hazy response.</p><p>"Somewhere with a bed."</p><p>"Mm."</p><p>There was a silence.</p><p>"Penela?"</p><p>"Mm?"</p><p>"Where did you get those prayer beads?" She asked slowly.</p><p>Penela seemed to wake up a bit more, clutching the beads even tighter to her chest.</p><p>"Justi--Most Holy gave them to me two nights before..." She swallowed hard.  "I was not sleeping well.  She was teaching me how to pray with them and how to calm my breathing when the nightmares--when I couldn't sleep." She explained, her eyes shining with tears.</p><p>Bless Justinia and her kind heart, always looking after those who needed help.  Cassandra felt her eyes sting.</p><p>"Do they help? The beads? And your sleeping?" She inwardly cursed as she floundered.</p><p>Penela seemed to think for a moment.  "Yes.  I still have nightmares but," Her face twisted, thinking of her next words.  "The beads help me fall asleep.  When I wake up from the monsters, they help calm me down," She was quiet for a moment.  "I miss her." A few heavy tears flowed down her cheeks.</p><p>Cassandra pulled her closer to her chest in a sloppy hug.  "I do, too," She breathed, her eyes threatening to spill over.  "I do, too."</p><p>After a few hiccups, Penela seemed to swallow her sadness.  "Is Nan okay?"</p><p>Cassandra's brain stopped.  "Nan?"</p><p>Penela swallowed hard.  "I mean...Lady Quail.  Erm, the," She carefully said the next word.  "Herald?"</p><p>That was a bridge she did not want to cross with Quail, so for now she settled with the girl in front of her.</p><p>"You call her Nan?" Cassandra asked.</p><p>"She asked me to call her that.  Said she wasn't a lady," She swallowed hard again.  "Jus--Most Holy laughed really hard at that." She smiled weakly, and Cassandra smiled with her.  She could just imagine the scene.  Quail being indignant and demanding an endearing tone while denying such an authoritative and feminine title and Justinia's careful laughter at some sort of old joke only the two of them shared.  Quail's face scrunching hard at her friend, causing Most Holy to laugh harder.  It made Cassandra's heart ache.</p><p>"I'm sure she wouldn't mind if you still called her Nan, Penela." Cassandra stated through a lump in her throat.</p><p>"But everyone's calling her that Herald of Andraste title." Penela seemed unsure.</p><p>"You are allowed to call her Nan," She said more forcefully and Penela flinched.  Cassandra sighed.  "The people can call her what they want, but you are important to her and she cares about you."</p><p>"Okay." Was the response.  The rest of the walk was quiet and they entered the cabin once more.  Cassandra tucked her into the bed next to the still sleeping Quail and took up her post once more, changing the wet cloth on the old woman's head.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>